Ciel, Ever So Innocent (Black Butler Yaoi)
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: Ciel finds himself growing more and more attracted to his devilish fiend of a butler, but doesn't know how to express his feelings at all. Neither does he know the... "dirty"... things of the world either... (THERE WILL BE YAOI)
1. Intruding Thoughts

**It's Scratch here once again for another story! Now, I don't know if it's bad to have so many active stories I'm working on, so maybe I shouldn't have started this..? Give me feedback on this please. Should I wait on this story until I've finished writing one of my others? **

**Ciel, Ever So Innocent...**

Ahh... those glossy lips... those seducing eyes... those silky black locks...

DAMN IT!

I'm thinking about him again, aren't I?!

In the past few days, I have found myself to be... _*ahem* _... 'attracted'... to my butler, Sebastian.

YES, I KNOW IT IS WRONG. It is wrong in nearly every way and I know it.

First of all, boys are supposed to like girls.

i DO have a fiancée, after all.

But yet...

I can't help but glance at _him, _watch _him _serve me tea and snacks, those graceful limbs setting my plates delicately upon the table...

DAMN IT.

I did it again, didn't I...?

Anyways, that annoying girl does nothing but pester me and turn everything pink.

Hmmm... a bit like the plague.

A very... _pink... _plague.

Second of all, my butler is a demon.

A DEMON.

He can't possibly love me!

A demon is a creature that is devoid of love; one who corrupts the weak-minded and tarnishes the pure.

And yet, I L-

_ahem._

I **admire **him.

Third, who knows how old he is?!

I am of twelve years of age, and I am sure that demons live for eternity.

ETERNITY.

Fourth, he is here to eat my soul.

Yes, that's right.

His purpose is to help me fulfill my goal, then claim my soul.

Nothing else.

Nothing else...

* * *

Sebastian was hurriedly walking down the hallway with the platinum sliver teacart, as he didn't want to leave his precious kitten cupcakes in the oven with Bard around.

Stopping at his master's door, he knocked upon it twice and came in.

"My Lord, the tea is ready..." He murmured in the usual husky voice of his as he stepped in.

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, who seemed to be in deep thought. When he placed the tea and bread upon the table, Ciel jumped up and looked startled to see his butler. As is realizing something, he calmed down and began to sink back into his thoughts.

"And what is the tea today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, watching almost lazily while his butler prepared his lunchen.

"Violet Moon with extra honey, and some French cream biscuits. I do hope you enjoy, bochan..." The demon purred, smirking slightly. Although this seemly-normal smile of his was a mask; underneath he was confused. Usually young master scented the tea immediately. _What is on his mind...? _Sebastian thought as he bowed and stepped out of the door.

* * *

Ciel sipped his tea slowly, watching from the corner of his eye his butler leave the room, admiring once more how flexible and graceful he seemed, but then catching it and seemingly reprimanding himself for doing so. Taking a bite out of the cream-filled biscuits, he very nearly almost moaned out in pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head at the exquisite taste of sweet, sweet cream caressing his taste. After the bite, he looked at the biscuit like he had found a diamond in his lunch, and devoured bite afepter bite of the wonderful dish. Sighing, he licked his fingers of any remaining traces, and sipped more of his Violet Moon tea, mouth watering when he detected extra honey. The two flavors mixed perfectly together, dancing with wonderful ease and surrounding his tongue in bliss of flavor. Sebastian had impressed him once again.

But Ciel wouldn't let him know that.

Oh, no no no, he didn't need praise.

...besides, it would hurt his pride to do so.

-.-.j-juuui:-) .::-) djizssss **(I was nodding off and my face hit my tablet screen XD I'm gonna keep that there for shits an' giggles)**

* * *

**So, ya, lemme know if I should continue this or put it off for my other stories. And yes, I am very tired so I hit the tablet with mah face.**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	2. Quick Note!

**oh haiiiiiiii guys :3**

ya, its Scratch again... hehe... well I wanted to post this author's note. (sorry!)

I'm using this sad excuse for a chapter because it's about time (or at least I think) that I post another chapter for this, but I don't really have that much feedback on whether I should continue this story or not. Now, I won't blame you guys that much because this story has only been up for a couple of days, but I would like just a little more opinions if I should continue this...? please? you don't even have to give a praise or reason or anything. for those of you who don't like to 'waste' time giving reviews, just say "continue" or "hold off" or something so I at leas know you're there. because if I continue or gold off the story and you don't want me to do one of those, then you shoulda said something!

~Review Please~

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	3. First Kiss

**SCRATCH HAS RETURNED! HALLELUJAH! XD anyways I'm back and OMG, I'm gonna kill Macy if its the last thing I do! The notice on why I haven't been updating was nice but the story SUCKED. IT SUCKED HARD. sighhhhhhhh... I'm gonna give her a lecture about 'grammar' and 'spelling' and 'DETAILS' for cryin out loud! I'm considering taking it down, but it explains where I've been over the weeks so I think I'll just cut out, oh I don't know, THE ENTIRE STORY. CUZ IT SUCKS. Anyways, yeah, due to popular demand this story was continued! I actually have been back since yesterday and I wrote a chapter for this story and everything and it was super long and awesome and I pressed the butten (sp?) to save it... AND IT FUCKING DELETED. Omg, ppl I was DEVASTATED. I had spent at least three hours doing that damn chapter. It was horrible I almost cried and at first I think I just started laughing quietly that 3+ hours of work and planning had been wasted. Sorry this is the longest desc. ever AND OH GOD IM RAMBILING OK LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT ENJOY!**

Ciel, Ever So Innocent

THAT DAMN DEMON!

ugh. Today, Sebastian did the most DISGRACEFUL, INAPROPRIATE, STUPID thing ever.

I mean, who does that... *blush*

GODDAMIT WHY DOES MY FACE FEEL HOT. I CANT BE EXITED ABOUT... ABOUT THE 'THING' HE DID!

I will never understand that damn demon.

W...W-what's this...feeling... that's coming from... down there...?

is that butler... TURNING ME ON?

Oh god no. This is wrong. This can't be happening.

And what am I going to do about the feeling in my pants...?

It gets worse and worse everytime I think about it...

***Memory***

Sebastian strode gracefully into his master's bedroom, carrying some fluffy towels needed for Ciel's bath. Breathing a sigh of exasperation, he wondered why in the world that Mey-Rin would think that she needed 300 cups of soap for the washer... looking around the room, Sebastian realized that the young master had probably already gotten into the bathtub. _Heh... the master really likes his baths, doesn't he...? _Sebastian thought, knocking a few times upon the bathroom door before stepping in. "My Lord," The butler began, shutting the door behind him, "I have brought the towels, shall I begin to ba-" Sebastian stopped short as he saw the young master in the bath.

Slipping underwater.

Gasping, the demon dropped his things and rushed over to the bathtub, shedding his coat and rolling up his sleeves rapidly as he approached. "BOCHAN!" Sebastian shouted as Ciel's head dissapeared under the froth and bubbles began to make their way up. The butler plunged his arms into the soapy water and brought his master's head out of the water. "Bochan! Please awaken!" Sebastian said, scooping up the rest of Ciel's body out and holding him up. Looking him over, the butler's eyes widened and alarm overtook him when he saw that the young master wasn't breathing. "This calls for... desperate... measures..." Sebastian murmured as he swiftly walked to a nearby small wicker table for towels and gently placed Ciel on it. Setting his hands on either side of the small boy, Sebastian leaned over his delicate frame.

And kissed him.

Setting his lips upon his young master's, Sebastian pushed his tounge into Girl's mouth and for a brief moment tasted how sweet he was. Savoring the flavor of Ciel for a second longer, the demon began CPR.

Ciel began to stir underneath his butler, and the boy felt the soft, bright light in the bathroom begin to caress his eyelids. Breathing in and out, Ciel ever so slightly began to open his eyes. _Sebastian... _he thought as he saw the demon was close to him. Wait... _why is he so close...? And his eyes are closed... in... pleasure..? _Ciel realized he could feel something on his lips... and in his mouth as well. Snapping awake, he opened his eyes wide as he saw his butler... kissing him. Immediately Ciel struggled weakly against him, pushing his hands up against Sebastian's chest, only to get the biggest blush he had ever experienced on his face when Ciel felt all the hard, toned muscles rippling under the clothes he wore. Ciel felt a strange feeling down below, and even lower as the demon's tongue avidly explored his mouth. "MPPHHH! MPHHH!" Ciel tried escape, but Sebastian's arms were on both sides of his body. Wait... he was naked, wasn't he...? "MMPPPHHHHH!"

Sebastian finally opened his eyes when he felt the young master push up against him and make an attempt to cry out, and instantly his eyes locked with Ciel's. Deep midnight-blue meeting dark tea-red, they stared deep into each other, lips still entwined in the soft embrace of a kiss. The moment seemed to go on endlessly, and Sebastian's eyes softened slightly as he lost himself in Ciel's deep blue orbs. Suddenly Ciel struggled beneath him again, and Sebastian pulled away from him, smirking deviously when he saw his master's lack of clothes...

Ciel gasped for breath and began to tremble uncontrollably over what had happened. "My Lord... I see you are awake then?" Sebastian purred, licking his lips. Casting a bewildered glance at his butler, Ciel began to sit up on the wicker table, but collapsed weakly. "Bochan-!" Right before he closed his eyes, Ciel saw his butler begin to scoop him up in his arms and a comforting warmth spread over him. He gave into sleep.

* * *

**awww, look, Ciel's first kiss! XD anyway, review plzzzzz, and yeah! I'm continuing! ^.^**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	4. Hospital Flirt

**Scratch here! Im writing this in advance because im going on a hiking trip soon, so I wont be here for a few days. Thankfully, my friend is here to put it up 4 me so u guys dont hafta wait for the chapter! ^_^ so ya, enjoy!**

**Ciel: Oh GOD no not another one of these retarded intros again...**

**Sebastian: Oh, come on bochan, it really isn't so bad!**

**Scratch: yeah Ciel. Don't get your grannypannies in a bunch!**

**Ciel: ._.**

**Lizzy: OH CIEEEEEEL! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUUUUUU~!**

**Ciel: oh god SEBASTIAN ITS COMING CLOSER. **

**Sebastian: My Lord... I don't really think it is Elizabeth you should be worrying about right now... o.o **

**Ciel: What? why-? *turns to where sebby is pointing* **

**Ciel: O_O**

**Sebastian: RUNNNNNNNN**

**Ciel: AAAAAHHHHHHH**

**Scratch: Oh, did I forget to mention...? I invited ****_a few _****fangirl friends of mine over... :3**

**FanGirls: CIEEEEL SEBBYYYYYYYYYYY KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**

**Sebastian: well, it seems as though we have to part ways, dear reader, but for now I shall see you in this upcoming chapter. **

**Ciel: *eyeroll***

**Sebastian: Yes, that is all very well. Miss Scratch does not own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. *blows kiss***

* * *

Ciel, Ever So Innocent

Sebastian sat in the waiting room of the Jade Hospital.

He had been sitting there for hours, anticipating when the doctors would announce that Ciel had woken up and he could visit him.

The butler flipped open his silver pocketwatch; sighing when out of the corner of his eye he saw a small group of nurses oogling him from in the hallway.

_Really now... I ought to tell them something..._ One of the nurses whispered something, and the others giggled and blushed. One of them pushed a shy-looking nurse forward to him, smirking playfully. The nurse timidly had no choice other than to continue, so she walked nervously over to him. Stifling another sigh, Sebastian stood up and smiled at her. The nurse was very busty, with short, fluffy chestnut-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a white nurse's uniform with a button-up miniskirt, and on her coat was a name tag that read "Isabelle."

When Sebastian stood up, the nurse widened her eyes at how tall he was, and the demon was aware of her gazing at his broad shoulders and strong chest. "Hello, may I help you, madam?" Sebastian said huskily, purposely sending her a seductive glance. She blushed deeply. "O-oh! Umm, I am one of the n-nurses here, and I was about to tell you that you may visit your m-master now..." The worker mumbled, looking at the ground. "Very good. And where might the young master's room be?" Sebastian asked, leaning towards her slightly. The nurse let out a small gasp and shakily stepped back. "U-u-umm, th-this way, sir." she squeaked, turning around and setting off down the hallway. Sebastian followed her.

Isabelle rounded the corridors, made a left, then a right, and then another left, and stopped at a door with the number three written on it. "H-he's in here..." She murmured, stepping back. Sebastian smirked. "Thank you." Suddenly he grabbed her chin and firmly held it up to his face, just inches away from his glossy lips, and grabbed her wrist and slammed it on the wall. Letting out a shuddering gasp, Isabelle tried to shrink away, but his grip was firm. The demon's smile grew wider, and he leaned closer. "Next time you and your friends try to flirt with me, please keep in mind that I am not tolerant of this and will show no mercy in returning the favor." Isabelle nodded frantically, and Sebastian released her from his clutches. Trembling, she hurriedly walked off. Chuckling smugly, the butler composed himself and began to turn the doorknob.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! and thats where ill leave u guys ;3 untill next time!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=

**((Macy note: yeahhhh, sorry guys, im uploading this 4 her like 2 days late... i kinda forgot hehe... oh well sry pplz))**

**++Macy++**


	5. Bad News

**Scratch here! And im deciding to spoil u guys rotten with another chapter IN THE SAME HOUR! XD but ya, im writing this cuz one I GOT 2 REVIEW IN THE 10 MINS THAT MACY FINALLY PUT IT UP! KYAAAAAA IM SO LUVED 3 *flops noodle arms around* and two cuz I kinda just felt like continuing it lololol, three cuz the chapter b4 was teensy tiny and four cause THIS ALREADY HAS OVER 1,000 VIEWS OMGOMGOMG SECOND FANGIRL SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! *deep breath* whew okay and lastly because my friend failed epically at putting it up on time so I thought i might as well post up another chapter. Not like I have homework to do or anything... *glances guilty over at growing mountain of homework* (dear god help its gonna frikkin eat me I swear ._.)**

* * *

Ciel, Ever So Innocent

I have no idea WHERE I am right now, but I can see white sheets and some ugly old guy writing who-knows-what in a notebook.

Well how about that...

This decor is utterly revolting.

So colorless! And pattern-less!

Ugh.

Anyway, all I can remember is that perverted butler _kissing _me... and that I was naked... *blush*

And then there was this terrible choking sensation... and I couldn't breathe...

but then Sebastian had me in his strong, warm arms...

ARG! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT **HIM,** OF ALL THINGS?!

I wonder if he works out? His muscles feel very firm...

DAMMIT

* * *

Ciel looked weakly around the white room, blinking slowly as he turned his head to see a pulsing machine.

The machine showed a line that flashed every now and then, repeatedly, like a clock... almost hypnotizing...

Ciel blinked again when he realized his vision was getting blurry.

As the young earl took in his surroundings, he noticed a faint _click_ of the door opening and heard footsteps coming in.

"My Lord..." Cooed Sebastian, stepping into the small room.

"What." said Ciel, inwardly cringing as his voice came out smaller and weaker than he would have liked.

"I see you have awoken. You have been asleep for a long time..."

"How long?" Said Ciel suddenly, trying to sit up in his cot.

"A few hours, young master." Sebastian stepped forward and sat on the bed.

"Sebastian, spit it out already. What happened?"

The demon smirked. "I do believe that bochan dozed off in the bathtub, and I saved him from possible drowning by-"

"I-I am v-very well aware." Ciel interrupted, face turning a bright red. "What happened after that...?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You fainted, and I took you here, to this hospital. You have been in the nurse's care for awhile, and I-"

"What happened to me?"

The dark butler's face got serious. "It seems you have gotten water inside your lungs. You already have asthma, and because of this that organ is weak. Your lungs are in danger of collapsing."

Ciel's eyes widened. "B-but ill be fine soon, correct?"

"You shall. However, the nurse is going to perform surgery on you..."

Ciel made no comment, but gritted his teeth and nervously fiddled with the bedsheets.

Sebastian looked at him worriedly. "Bochan..?"

"I'm fine. Now just tell them to hurry it up so we can leave this place."

The demon smirked. "Yes, My Lord." He got up from the bed, bowed, and walked out.

* * *

_So headstrong..._

_He makes his decisions without hesitation, without doubt._

_As if he puts all his faith in me, even when in truth, as a demon, I feel no loyalty to him at all._

_I have aesthetics, nothing more. _

_He should see the truth soon._

* * *

**ya! sry if this one is short too, but my dad is yelling 4 me to go 2 bed already ._. But at least itll sorta make up for the other really small chappie by having two kinda small chapters which makes a medium chapter...? I don't know, im confusing myself lolol but ya hoped u liked!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	6. Daydreaming

**Hey... Scratch here...**

**so recently ive been in the hospital for awhile now, and ive been itching to write, so I decided to make up for my absence and thank my reviewers by making a Halloween Special! :3 but yeah, this should be up a few days after Halloween because although im writing this on the 31st, I think some ppl will be too tired to read this. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ciel, Ever So Innocent _(Chapter 5)_

**That butler... Sebastian...**

**I can't stop thinking about him.**

**Especially now that i'm in the hospital, with nothing else to do but daydream.**

**_And so I slip away..._**

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes with a start, and looked around his empty prison. It was like he was trapped in here, and every passing day he felt the walls closing in...

"Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive?"

The earl jumped at the voice, and looked towards the door at a pretty nurse peering at him inquisitively.

"...what." came the reply.

"I have your breakfast!" The nurse stepped into the room, holding a tray of food. Ciel felt his stomach churn when he saw the orange juice, toast, eggs, and yogurt laid carefully out on the plastic tray. Sebastian would never feed him this poorly-made rubbish.

The nurse set up the tray, folding out the legs so it turned into a little table. Ciel grabbed the small glass of orange juice and tentatively took a sip.

_This is too watery, too concentrated, has too much pulp, and tastes stale._

Setting the cup back down, Ciel cut off a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth, munching slowly and beginning to grimace as the flavor made it's way across his tongue.

_It's been burnt, has too much butter, tastes salty, and again... stale._

Forcing himself to swallow it, Ciel put the toast down and peered at the sunny-side up eggs that seemed to stare back up at him.

_I'm not even going to try those..._

The earl looked up at the nurse, who gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm not that hungry right now." Ciel said flatly, waiting for a reaction.

The nurse only nodded. "Shall I bring you brunch in few hours then?" She gently took the plastic tray from his hands and folded it up.

"Sure..." Ciel murmured as he leaned back on his bed.

The nurse left, leaving him alone.

Ciel stared up at the ceiling, trying to imagine pictures carved into the cracks in the walls.

_I see... a goat with a...spork. And next to it is..._

He raised his arm up and traced the minuscule paint lines on the ceiling.

_... a kangaroo._

Ciel looked over to a different place on the wall.

_Hmm... that one looks like-_

Ciel's eyes widened, and he gasped.

_Sebastian...!_

Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times and looked at the wall again.

_Nothing there..._

Sighing, Ciel flopped back on his bed, his head slowly sinking into the pillow behind him. He knew he couldn't deny his thoughts anymore. He knew he had to think about _him. _

No avoiding it.

Closing his eyes, the young earl summoned up the memory of when Sebastian saved him from drowning.

He had been so very close... so close that Ciel could smell his scent.

Sebastian smelled sweet and husky, but at the same time dangerous and exotic.

Ciel felt his face heat up, and pulled the covers over his head.

_And that mouth... with that seductive tongue... it was on mine! _

Something stirred in his pants, and Ciel shifted his legs.

_His tongue was exploring me... dominating mine... that wasn't just CPR, that had to be a... a..._

Sliding a hand down into his pants, Ciel began to stroke himself.

_A kiss... and while his tongue was twining with mine, I... I could feel all of his muscles pressing up on me..._

The hand stroked faster, and a tiny moan escaped his lips.

_I was trapped. I couldn't struggle away. But... even if I could..._

Ciel arched his back up in pleasure, and pre-cum began to ooze out of his member.

**_I don't think I wanted to._**

Ciel let out a soft cry as he came, dirtying his pants and some of the bedsheets with his cum. Panting, he laid back and reveled in the pleasure.

_My first orgasm... and I can't believe I pleased myself thinking of that butler!_

Shaking his head furiously, Ciel whipped back the sheets and prepared to clean himself up.

Only to see Sebastian watching him with a devious smirk.

* * *

**haha! hoped you liked! lol sebby caught his bochan jacking off yet AGAIN! XD oh, and this chappie might sound a little extra serious/sad because im listening to Si Deus Me Relinquit on the piano as I write, and its a sad song... ;-;**

_**glad to be back!**_

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	7. Mmmm Breakfast

**Hi, Scratch here! =3 this i the next chapter of the story, and yeahhh... not much to say I guess. umm... Enjoy~? ;3**

* * *

Ciel, Ever So Innocent

* * *

**I step out of the bed I am in.**

**I push back the crappy- ****_*ahem*, _****cheap sheets I am laying in.**

**I had to clean this mess up. This... this FILTH I created by thinking of that butler...**

**Only to see a CERTAIN PERVERSE BUTLER staring at me with that PLEASED PERVERT SMILE and all the while acting GENERALLY PERVERTED.**

**...PERVERT.**

**Good God that I don't believe in, this is the damn "CPR" all over again.**

**what should I say?!**

**I could lie and say that I got cold and crawled under the sheets, but who knows how long he's been standing there...?**

**He might have heard some... moans.**

**I could pretend nothing happened, but he might notice the stain on my pants.**

**...and the blush I probably have on my face...**

**Maybe I c-**

* * *

"Bochan...?" Said the dark butler, watching his master with a devious smirk.

Ciel blinked; and snapped out of the thoughts that raced across his mind.

"Bochan? May I ask what you are doing?"

Ciel felt his breath catch in his throat and something hot spread across his face.

"YOU MAY _NOT._" He snapped, whipping the sheets back and burying himself deep within them.

A small chuckle was heard, and Sebastian pulled back a bit of the sheet enough so he could see his face.

"I do realize you will be going through puberty shortly... but couldn't you have waited to do this when you got back to the manor...?"

Another hot rush.

"SH-SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, PERVERT!" Ciel shouted, ripping the sheets from his butler's grasp and hiding his face again.

"P...pervert, My Lord...?" ** (*sweatdrop*)**

"Don't deny it! What the hell was that "CPR" thing?!"

Sebastian sighed. "I was simply reviving my young master. I couldn't stand there and watch you drown."

"B-But your tongue was..." Ciel mumbled, burrowing deeper in the sheets.

"I came here to bring you breakfast, My Lord. I didn't think you would particularly enjoy what the hospital serves." Sebastian continued, apparently ignoring the previous statement.

Ciel peeked out of the sheets, and, sure enough, there was a familiar platinum teacart behind Sebastian. His mouth watered at the scent of french scones and Oak Zest tea.

Composing himself, Ciel summoned up the courage to evacuate his burrow, and sat up.

"Very well. Serve it."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel waited, stomach growling, as his butler pushed the teacart over to him like a little table on wheels. He then swiftly set up fine plates and teacups and began to brew the tea and lay out food. The menu today was; like his keen nose had reported, french scones filled with Persian cream and strawberry puree. The tea was Oak Zest, and as the relaxing scent floated into his nose, Ciel began to calm down. Sebastian handed him his tea, and as he took a sip Ciel closed his eyes. Instead of seeing bland white walls and a plain blank bed, Ciel envisioned himself back in his mansion, sitting on his bed as he sipped the usual morning tea. Looking up beside him, he saw the dark butler flash him a devilish smirk; as usual.

_He is at my side..._

Ciel opened his eyes, and saw again the white walls which made his eyes sting. Finishing off his scones, Ciel watched as Sebastian bowed and left the room; taking the teacart with him.

_But here... I am alone..._

As his butler closed the door, the soft sound it made as it shut seemed to Ciel like a hollow farewell. Tentatively; the earl reached out to the door when it was closed.

_Don't go..._

* * *

**sry guys! I'm seriously running out of time to do this, and again I made it a little sad at the end (because I am again listening to sad music. Man. music really impacts my writing O.O)**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


End file.
